


Two halves make a whole

by Ordr66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordr66/pseuds/Ordr66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew that they had always had to have been made for one another. Whether it was their hold onto a fellow surviving brother in arms, or whether it be the undeniable fact that they were soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two halves make a whole

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of clonecest on here disturbed me so I'm doing something about it.  
> I am my own beta so all spelling/grammar mistake(s) are my own.

"What is it, Fives?"

Whenever there was something troubling his brother, he would always have a certain look upon his face. A forlorn look where his pupils seemed to widen and the centre of his brows creased. A largely innocent look, like a small child.

Fives gave a broad smile and tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing, I just realised you look completely at peace when reading up on those things." Fives explained, causing Echo to glance back down to the reg manual in hand with a gentle smile on his face.

"We all have to find peace of mind somewhere." He said softly, shuffling slightly on his bunk in which the two had squished onto. Fives gave a hum in agreement and shuffled as well, moving to lean against his brother and he closed his eyes. Fives gave Echo's thigh a soft affectionate brush with the back of his hand. Echo remained smiling.

"And one of us has to read up on these."

***

Returning to Kamino had brought back a lot of emotions for the both of them. As white and sterile the halls of Kamino's labs were, and the blank faces of the Kaminoans, it still brought a smile to Echo's face. Seeing new younger brothers and familiar faces such as 99. And returning to the mess halls and bunks in which were, for lack of a better phrase, _home._

"I remember how you always used to walk away from fights unless someone swung for you first." Fives noted aloud, laid on his back with his arms folded behind his head. Echo frowned as he looked up from the reg manual.

"You say that like intentionally picking fights is the better thing to do." He remarked, causing Fives to give a chuckle and look upwards. His upside down face curved into a grin as Echo looked down at him.

"No, I'm not saying that... I'm just remembering how naive everyone would make you out to be." Fives began, sitting up and moving to sit closer.

Echo blinked as Fives leaned in and rested his temple gently against his shoulder.

"I feel some people still do." Echo admitted. Fives gave a small rumble of a laugh.

"I don't. I know you're not." He said softly, lifting his head. Echo was suddenly aware of how close their faces were if he were to be studying the colour of Fives' eyes. Identical to his own of course, but they glinted in a completely different light to his own. Fives' eyes were wild and golden, full of life.

"Echo" came a soft whisper and Echo found his eyes darting down to focus on the lips his name had slipped from. A lot less identical to his own, a few small flicks of lighter skin along the lower lip. From countless times Fives had tripped as a cadet and sunk his front teeth into his lower lip no doubt. Fives had always been the energetic cadet along with the likes of Hevy.

His heart hammered in his ears as Echo glanced back up into his partner's eyes. Fives gently took Echo's face in his palms and Echo waited for what felt like an eternity before Fives steadily moved forward. Echo lidded his eyes for reasons he couldn't work out. Maybe it was to heighten his other senses.

It was a soft press of lips against lips, nothing special but it stirred something in Echo's chest. Something about the act made his lungs seize up and his skin to prickle and Echo wasn't sure how but he discovered an answer when the two parted and Echo reopened his eyes.

Those blazing eyes, full of life, answered everything for him.

***

Even with all the time Fives had taken with prepping, it had still felt… Odd. Enough had been enough, there was only so much Echo could take with his partner’s wet fingers probing and sliding in and out of him. It had been a curious feeling, and Echo would have happily concentrated on it more if the searing embarrassment of his image to Fives wasn’t so predominant in his mind. Writhing with his legs apart beneath Fives, chest heaving and mouth agape.

Echo couldn’t say he had an idea of what it was going to be like, as much as he had wanted to prepare for this. Of course he had touched himself before, there was no doubt that Fives definitely had, but Echo found he felt taken aback by the feeling despite not having a prior assumption. Of course, it was due to the fact a couple of digits were not the same size of what Fives had replaced them with.

Echo watched as Fives’ brow knitted in worry above him. He paused the movement of his hips.

"You okay?” He asked. Echo nodded slowly, the heat in his cheeks threatening to blind him.  
He couldn’t remove the self consciousness of how he must look. It felt completely obscene. Just having his eyes open, up at Fives to watch his reaction was enough for him.

The both agreed to make this initial first time as easy as they could, position wise, if not for the start at least. Something flared in Echo’s gut and made his entire body tremble at the view of Fives’ kneeling above him, his strong arms hooked under his own knees to spread his legs apart.

“What is it?” Fives asked. Echo moved a trembling hand down beneath his thigh, brushing to find the hand that held it in place.

“I-I” he stammered. He moved his head to the side as if it would hide the embarrassment he felt.

Echo mumbled something incoherent to even himself. He tensed upon seeing Fives flash him a grin before removing his arms from under Echo's knees, allowing his legs to drop softly to the bunk. Fives moved down, his back in an arch and crawled closer to him.

Fives rested his forearms either side of Echo’s shoulders and smiled gently down at him breath tickling his face lightly.

“How about now?” Fives questioned, moving his hips forward ever so lightly. Fives pushed in again gently causing Echo stifled a groan. The soft cup of his ass pressed firmly against opposing thighs. Echo tilted his head back and exhaled through his nostrils at the tight throb between his legs.

“M'sorry” Echo groaned, to which Fives gave a soft chuckle. Fives buried his face into the crook of his lover’s neck.

“Don’t be sorry. This is new stuff” Fives murmured, and he rolled his hips forward again, experimentally. Echo sucked in his lower lip at the uncomfortable feeling before moving his hands gently to map the surface of Five’s arms, shoulders and then back over to his shoulder blades. Fives happily sighed into Echo’s neck, appreciating the contact.

“You can move a bit more, Fives..” Echo whispered, hoping that the stiff feeling would vanish if Fives were to move a little more frequently. Fives actually groaned against his skin as he slowly drew his hips back.

“M'trying to get used to it myself” he breathed in a tone that made Echo’s skin ripple into tiny bumps. Fives pushed slowly back in and Echo felt something glimmer in his lower stomach.

It took everything he had to remember that despite his such confident attitude, that Fives had never done this before either. Echo was stunned; there had been so many opportunities for him. Gaining his status as an ARC trooper added on top of his charm. It made him irresistible to the women in the bars they went to.

But Fives had never wanted any of them. He wanted Echo. He needed him, and therefore he had saved himself just for him.

Echo was unsure if the sudden emotional impact of the situation was the reason why his eyes were welling or if it were due to Fives’ calloused hand moving to take a sudden, but soft hold of him. Echo’s mouth fell open and his eyes shut tightly. It was a gradual swell of bliss, as the discomfort began to dull and was instead replaced with something else. Fives pushed himself in time to the slow movement of his wrist. Without realising, Echo began to move himself, like a gentle wave beneath Fives' body.

A thumb print pressed down on the sweet spot was all it took for Echo to begin to gasp aloud. Again, whilst Echo had touched himself, he found it was far much of a pleasing difference when someone else was doing the touching. Let alone it be Fives.

His hands roamed his lover's back and he began to cling to Fives. Echo found himself beginning to do more than just gasp as his partner thrust atop him, pumping his hand in time to his movements.

Echo curled his toes as soft moans fell from his tongue. Fives’ forehead stuck to his windpipe from sweat. Echo moved a hand up to lovingly pet at the back of Fives head, his hair was damp and warm. Fives ran his free hand down Echo’s ribs, curved over his hip until he reached his buttock.

Echo felt his cheeks scorch and the clone gave a desperate noise.

“Fives” he huffed. “Fives”

Echo half opened his eyes, feeling the awkwardness for just a few brief moments before the pleasure melted his senses again. Fives still had his face pressed against his windpipe but Echo felt soft kisses to the crook of his neck, the dip in his collar bones.

Fives’ thrusts soon became a quicker pace and reached deeper. His thumb pressed down on his head not rougher, but with more urgency.   
Echo held back a high pitched noise, the sound clogging in his throat. It was as if Fives knew what he was doing and moved his lips up to plant a soft kiss on his jaw with hot, chapped lips.

“D-don’t silence yourself” he groaned in his ear.  
“.. want to hear you”

Echo shuddered as Fives peppered kisses back down from his earlobe back to his collarbone. And then suddenly, a snap, a change in Fives’ angle of his hips had Echo’s eyes wide open in shock.

“AH!” Echo didn’t know whether he was more surprised or if what he had felt had genuinely been-

“Oh- !” he moaned, and soon had an answer for himself. His body quivered in Fives’ touch and he was soon melting as Fives’ played roughly with him in his hand, beginning to thrust more erratically.

Echo felt it was all becoming too much. His face burned and his skin was flushed beneath his lover’s touch. He bit down on his lower lip instinctively before remembering Fives’ wishes. With some hesitation, he let his mouth hang open and fluttered his eyes to a close.

“Ah- Fives” he groaned quietly, hands flailing across his shoulder blades, unsure of where to settle in the desperate feeling he felt arising in his gut. Echo gave a moan, and he felt Fives respond with a pleased rumble.

His movements were becoming jerky and Fives gave another low noise before Echo felt his lover's jaw clench against his throat.

Arching his hips, Echo blinked heavily as Fives’ hand began to coax him to a familiar sensation of a build up. Squeezing his eyes shut and moving his body desperately against his partner’s, Echo released a loud whimper. Shuddering, Echo stretched his mouth wide open in a silent scream until the pleasure peaked and hit him like the butt of a gun to the temple.

“AAH-!”

Fives’ other hand grasped onto Echo’s buttock firmly as he drove himself quickly to his own finish. His firm hand around Echo spasming in desperate pumps as he finished his lover off, the back of his hand now coated and slick with warm release.  
Moving his hand to Echo’s other buttock to clench firmly as he gave a rough couple of thrusts before reaching his own climax.

Fives came with a silent scream, mouthing at Echo’s adams apple.

The two lay panting for a long while until Fives shakily removed himself from his partner. Echo could only imagine the marks of Fives' finger tips that had been imprinted into his skin from the rough handling.

Echo glanced up through hazy eyes to see Fives on all fours over him, arms shaking from taking just his own weight. His lips were red and swollen, framed beautifully from his facial hair. Echo's mouth was dry and he found his own thighs quivering as he moved his clamy palms upwards to cup Fives' face and pull him down for a soft kiss.

The two lazily found a half decent position to curl up in, Echo pulled close by Fives. He swallowed multiple times before he managed to croak,

"We need to clean up"

Fives gave a tired nod of his head, licking his lips and rubbing circles into Echo's bare shoulder.

"Just let me hold you" He whispered. Echo silently agreed and fell relaxed into his partner's hold. Echo gave a steady breath out.

"I love you, Fives." He whispered into the rising of Fives' chest. Echo could hear the smile in Fives' tone as he whispered a response. A hand pressed softly against Echo's head, drawing him closer to his thudding heartbeat.

"I love you, Echo"


End file.
